Fire in Night
by LadySandy
Summary: Summary of Original Work: The Great Battle is over, and peace has been restored to the clans, but not for long. A viscous flood has swept through all the clans and chaos controls the valley once more. Thunderclan, now lead by Bramblestar takes shelter in the tunnels, praying to Starclan. They live cautious and weary, hostilities high. Throughout this time, many cats die; from kit
1. Chapter 1

In Thunderclan, you could feel the stress; Squirrelflight was giving birth. Jayfeather and Leafpool, the medicine cats, were inside the Nursery, helping the queen. They were working to the best of their abilities to make the birthing as swift and easy as they could. The whole clan was awake, unable to fall asleep. They were eagerly awaiting news of new life in Thunderclan.

Bramblestar paced outside, frantically awaiting for news. The tom had been banned from entering after he had asked so many questions that even patient Leafpool was snapping at him. Finally, Leafpool lost her temper and asked Sandstorm to bring Bramblestar outside. Sandstorm had been helping Leafpool inside the Nursery, soothing Squirrelflight, her daughter. Sandstorm did as she was told to do, chuckling at the frantic expression on Bramblestar's face.

"Calm down Bramblestar," Sandstorm said. "Squirrelflight will be just fine. You're acting like you're the one giving birth!" Sandstorm added, amused.

"I know she'll be just fine, but I can't help but be worried. There's so many things that could go wrong! What if she dies? What if one of the newborns die? What if-"

"Stop right now," Sandstorm commanded. Bramblestar stopped pacing, and came around to face Sandstorm. He was about to open his mouth to retaliate, but her glare stopped him. Sandstorm was one of the most respected warriors, as well as one of the oldest. Bramblestar knew to listen to her at times, and this was one of them.

First making sure that Bramblestar would not start speaking again, she continued. "Squirrelflight, she's my kit, so please, for the love of Starclan, trust me when I say she will be just fine," Sandstorm said, exasperated. "See, here's Jayfeather and Leafpool."

Turning to face the Nursery, both Bramblestar and Sandstorm saw Jayfeather and Leafpool walking out of the Nursery. Leafpool was bright with excitement and even grumpy Jayfeather was happy.

"Congratulations Bramblestar, you have two healthy kits," Jayfeather said.

"And Squirrelflight?" Bramblestar asked, a million worried thoughts racing through his mind.

"She's fine too," Leafpool said. "You can talk to her, but don't take too long, she's exhausted. And that's an order."

Bramblestar nodded, and glided through the leafy entrance into the Nursery. Seeing his kittens and his beautiful mate, his eyes lit up. Squirrelflight lifted her head up, her weariness reflected in her eyes. The birthing had been long, but not too painful. She knew it was all worth it when she saw her kits. Both gazed down at their blessings, two she-cats. One was pure black, with specks of red in her coat. The other was fluffy and golden with tufts of brown.

"What shall we name them," Squirrelflight whispered. "I thought we could name the black one Nightkit, but the golden one I wanted you to name."

"Well, how about Sunkit? Her pelt is gold like the sun so I think it matches." Bramblestar asked.

"Perfect," Squirrelflight said. She then rested her head down, her eyes drooping. Noticing that, Bramblestar thought that it was best time he left and allowed Squirrelflight to get the rest she deserved.

"Goodnight," Bramblestar said, licking the top of her head. He silently padded out of the Nursery, and went up the rocks to his den. Curling up on his mossy bed, his own eyes drooped and went to sleep.

Jayfeather was outside the camp, staring up at the silvery night sky, unable to get to sleep, when he heard a soft voice filter through the wind.

"Two sisters. One goal. Evil and Good must fight again. Distrust, Betrayal. Look at the one Misunderstood. What will come, no one knows, but the Misunderstood will guide them through it all."

Jayfeather's pale blue sightless eyes once again wished he could talk to Starclan when he pleased. _It must have something to do will Bramblestar's kits. I will not tell anybody, and I will only tell the Misunderstood when it is time._ He reflected. Suddenly, a wave of fatigue washed over him. Exhausted, he padded into the Medicine Cat's Den, and nestled down for a well-deserved sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Annoying Wake-Up Call, New Friends? a Lesson about History, and a Very Annoying Scent**

Nightkit grumbled in her sleep. There was something relentlessly poking her in the side. She wished it would leave her alone. Then, she heard voices coming from above.

"When will Nightkit open her eyes!" Somebody with a high-pitched voice whined. "It's been soooo long. I opened my eyes like a moon ago. When will she open hers, Squirrelflight?"

Nightkit groaned. This cat's voice was very high, and her sensitive ears were throbbing in pain because of it. Then she heard a beautiful voice. Silky and sweet and full of warmth.

"Hush now, Sunkit. It takes time for a kitten to open its eyes, and Nightkit is no exception. Don't worry, she'll be by your side soon enough." Nightkit was now interested. _By whose side? Who's been talking?_ She wanted to know. _Okay_ , she decided. _I will leave this haven and go explore the outside world. Let's see, all I have to do is open my eyes._ Nightkit attempted to open her eyes. Weakly, she opened one to see a blinding bright light. Squeaking in surprise, she quickly closed it.

"Oh look! Nightkit is trying to open her eyes!" There. The same warm voice again. _Who was that?_ She wanted to see. Confusion and determination to know fueled Nightkit as she braved opening her eyes again. Once again, a blinding light appeared before fading out into the scenery. She was in some sort of a nest, she noted while looking around. There was a cat around her size directly in her face.

"Nightkit! You opened your eyes! Took you long enough. It's been so boring and you've taken so long. Is she okay, I mean, normally kits open their eyes much much more earlier right?"

Ignoring the blast of questions, Nightkit chose to examine the she-cat. The cat had fluffy golden fur and amber eyes. Pretty, she noted. Was this cat the same cat she heard before, the one with the high voice? Deciding that it was, Nightkit now wanted to know who had the soft and warm voice—she liked that one. She got her answer pretty soon.

"See Sunkit, I told you that you wouldn't have to wait long."

Turning her head upwards, Nightkit pinpointed the voice to be coming from the large cat that was lying down. The cat had a dark ginger pelt, and looking up, she noticed that she had green eyes. That was her mother. Nightkit didn't know how she knew that, she just did. She could tell that this cat was her mother, even if she looked nothing like her. Well, Nightkit deciphered, if the ginger cat's my mother, that must mean that the golden cat's my sister. And she remembered that Sunkit, the golden-furred cat had called the ginger cat, Squirrelflight. That must be her name.

"What color eyes do I have," Nightkit asked. She had wanted to know since she opened her eyes but didn't have the chance to speak till now. She hoped it was cool. She didn't want it to be some boring color.

"Well Nightkit, you have blue eyes, just like my Bramblestar's brother, Hawkfrost," Squirrelflight said, answering the young kit's question. Squirrelflight had looked slightly taken back by the color of her eyes, but Nightkit didn't want to focus on that.

"Cool!" Nightkit said. _Blue eyes seem really interesting_ , _but Hawkfrost, the cat Squirrelflight had mentioned, who was he?_ , the young kitten wondered. Then, before she had a chance to ask anything else, Sunkit cut in.

"Hi! In case you don't know, I am you fabulous sister Sunkit, future leader." Turning to face Squirrelflight, Sunkit continued, "Can I show her around? Please, pretty please."

"Well, if Nightkit wants to, then you have my permission to go outside. Just don't disturb any of the warriors," Squirrelflight answered, amused. Sunkit certainly had Bramblestar's perseverance.

"Of course I'll go! I'll be able to see outside and the whole world. I'm so excited!" Nightkit exclaimed, excited. She would never pass up a chance to go outside, even if she was still a little unsteady on her paws. She got up, stretched out her back, and got her bearings on her feet.

"Come on!" Sunkit shouted, leaping and rushing out of the Nursery. Nightkit hesitated for a second before replying.

"Hey! Wait up Sunkit!" Nightkit too leaped onto her paws and bounded away, following in the direction where she had seen her sister go. Nearing the exit, she slowed down nervously looked back at her mother. As she did that, she spotted a dappled grey she-cat sleeping close to Squirrelflight. The beautiful patterns on the cat's pelt caught her eye. Nightkit locked eyes with her mother, and gained confidence to continue. She faced the exit again and ducked her head underneath the leafy greens and went outside.

Coming to a stop, Nightkit stared in wonder of the outside world. "Wow," she said. There were many cats outside, their pelts a range of different colors. They were talking, sharing tongues, and/or eating. Nightkit also picked up the scent of fresh kill. Looking in the direction where she first smelled the scent, she saw the fresh kill pile in the middle of the camp.

Just as Nightkit was going to start her search for her sister, she heard her yell, "Hey Nightkit! Come over here!" and spotted her to the side. Sunkit was standing next to two older kittens. By how big they were, Nightkit estimated them to be 2 or 3 moons older, making them 4 or 5 moons old.

Nightkit padded towards them, eyes curiously examining them. There was a large golden-brown tabby with shinning blue eyes. Nightkit noticed, amused, that while his tail was fluffy, the rest of his body was sleek. He also had gigantic paws, and because his claws were unsheathed, she saw he had extremely sharp claws. Next to him was a female cat who Nightkit assumed was his sister. His sister, completely different from him, had a smoky grey pelt that looked really pretty. She was a sleek cat with amber eyes.

Nightkit's eyes widened in surprise. She distinctly remembered the slender, dappled, smoky-gray tabby she-cat she saw in the Nursery. The cat was fluffy, with a broad head, and a long, sleek bushy tail. When she had left, the tabby had been sleeping, but now, seeing the smaller version of that she-cat, she was instantly was reminded of her.

"Is you mother the one napping in the Nursery?" Nightkit asked the unknown kit.

"Yup, that's our mom, Cinderheart. Our father Lionblaze is the best warrior in the clan. He looks just like me," said the tom, puffing up his chest in pride. "But enough of that, let's get started on the game. Sunkit, would you do the honors?"

"Of course," Sunkit nodded. "Okay. So it's us against them. Just so you know, the handsome tom is Rushkit, and the grey cat is Maplekit.¨ Nightkit felt heat creep up to her cheeks when her sister so casually said that Rushkit was handsome. _Do I think he's handsome?_ Nightkit thought. Before she was able to dwell on those thoughts any longer, her sister scowled at her expression and Nightkit quickly snapped into focus.

¨Good to know you're back with us. Well, we have to keep the ball away from them, and that's how you play. Got it?" Sunkit said, still a little mad about getting ignored.

Nightkit nodded in confirmation and Sunkit and she both dropped into defensive crouches. Rushkit and Maplekit followed their stance and got ready.

¨Ready to get beaten by kits younger than you?" Sunkit jested, teasingly.

¨In your dreams Sunkit. Remember who taught you how to play. Besides, we have more experience," Maplekit retaliated, equally amused. The older kitten definitely had arrogance and confidence. It was displayed fully in her personality.

Then, the game started. Sunkit stood behind with the moss ball. Since they were the youngest, they were able to start the game. Sunkit shouted to Nightkit and then passed the moss ball to her. Nightkit quickly noticed a moss ball coming her way. Flexing her muscles and getting ready, she got in a crouch. The second the moss ball hit the ground, Nightkit was on it. Keeping it under her, she heard her sister leap next to her, also guarding the ball.

Nightkit saw a flash of golden-brown fur before Rushkit bowled her over. Squeaking in surprise, she thought she saw him smirk.

¨Hey! No fair. You're so much more bigger than us- you have the advantage," Nightkit whined, annoyed at the loss of the ball. Nevertheless, she still got back up and noticed that Rushkit had passed the ball to Maplekit who had kicked it in the sky. The moss ball went up in the sky, before coming down and landing on a large dark brown cat with amber eyes that was coming over.

Bramblestar just chuckled when he felt the light ball land on his shoulders. Shrugging it off, the tom noticed who had caused it.

Nightkit was nervous. The ball had unintentionally landed on some cat who looked very, very scary. She grew even more nervous when the tom turned his head around and faced the group of kittens and started walking over.

As Bramblestar arrived, he noticed a small black she-cat that he didn't usually see outside the Nursery. Nightkit, his daughter had finally opened her eyes! At first, staring into her icy blue eyes reminded him instantly of his brother Hawkfrost, traitor to all the Clans. His muscles tensed before relaxing. _Nightkit is nothing like my brother,_ Bramblestar reminded himself firmly. Still, he didn't fuss over it. Knowing Sunkit, she would yell at him about embarrassing her in front of her friends. So, he decided to start the conversation off casually.

"Hello Rushkit, Maplekit, Sunkit, and Nightkit," Bramblestar said. He expected someone to reply, and he put his points on Nightkit. She would probably be wondering who he was, being that she wouldn't remember him from when she was first born, and his other numerous visits to the Nursery.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you!" Nightkit cried out. Then, tilting her head, "Who are you?" She questioned, in confusion.

"I am Bramblestar, the leader of Thunderclan, which is where you live. I am also your father, Nightkit," Bramblestar rumbled, delighted by his daughter's curiosity.

"My father is the leader of the Thunderclan," Nightkit said in disbelief, trying to comprehend that fact. "That is awesome."

Nightkit then realized that she knew next to nothing about how the clans worked. She knew they had a certain system and way to make sure that the clans were noble and strong; but she knew nothing about what those functions were. Sitting down, she asked Bramblestar. She guessed that being the leader, he would know best about the information she wanted to know.

"Would you mind explaining to me how the clans work? I don't really know." Nervous that Bramblestar would reject her suggestion, she licked her chest-fur, feeling self-conscious.

"I would be happy to explain to you the basics of the clan and how it works," he responded, overjoyed. Grabbing Sunkit's attention, he waved his tail, telling them to sit. Doing that, with Rushkit and Maplekit who had also came, he began telling them everything he knew.

He told them about the four clans, Shadowclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Thunderclan (them) and then described their lifestyle and what makes them them. He continued on, telling them the story of Skyclan, and how they were driven out of the valley many moons ago, and how Firestar and Sandstorm were sent to find them and rebuild their clan. He then started at the beginning, telling them the story about how the clans first began, with Lionclan; cats with flowing manes that shimmered like the sun, Leopardclan; the swift and agile clans, with black spots aligning their pelts, and Tigerclan; the fiery colored night-hunters, said to have darkness in their souls. He told the kittens many stories about them, and how all the clans connect back to them, telling them that the traits that they posses come from them. Then, he went on to describe The Warrior Code, something that would be instrumental in their life. He skimmed over that, giving them the basics and the rules, but not really going in depth, for the rules were pretty self-explanatory. 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3. Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. 4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. 6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. 9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. 11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 12. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. 13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. 14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. 15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. 16. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall.

The kittens absorbed all of the information that Bramblestar was giving him like a sponge does with water. Bramblestar told them a stream of information, never seeming to stop.

Nearing the end of his lesson to the young kittens, Bramblestar ended with a closing statement. "You would all do well to remember this. It will help you greatly during your apprenticeship."

All of them frantically nodded, not wanting to disappoint their leader, and for half of them, their father too.

Then, Squirrelflight rushed out of the Nursery. "Oh no," she cried, seeing the state of her daughters' pelts. "Look at your pelts! What could you have possibly done to make them the way they are?" Indeed, their pelts were a mess. Tufts of fur stood up in different clumps, and dirt matted Nightkit's pelt from the tumble she took.

Distraught by her saddened mother, Nightkit tried to make amends. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that I was supposed to keep my pelt tidy. I got distracted from playing moss ball with Sunkit and her friends."

Squirrelflight's eyes softened. "Well, as long as you were having fun, then I guess that's what counts. But," She warned, "no more playing: Explore your home Nightkit. You should know where you live." Squirrelflight said, using her tail to show the surrounding camp.

"That's a good idea," Nightkit said, energy coursing through her veins. Her mom made a valiant point. Before playing, she should first know where exactly she lived. "Do you mind if I leave, Sunkit?" Nightkit questioned. She didn't want to go if Sunkit didn't want her too.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead," Sunkit's mood had done a swing, sounding like she did not care. Nightkit taken back by her sister's mood-switch and hesitantly nodded, ears flattened on her head. Their parents paid no heed to them, involved in their own conversation. Perking up once remembering that she could explore, Nightkit's ears picked up and she bounded away.

Eyes searching for where she should go, she saw a small cove created by some trees. Nightkit was about to go there before she was blocked by a dark-ginger tail. Her mother's to be precise.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," Squirrelflight remarked, seeing where Nightkit's eyes lead too. "The warriors in there now are sleeping because they were on the dawn patrol and would not take kindly to somebody waking them up."

Nightkit lowered her head in disappointment. "I understand, but it looks so cool there," Nightkit said. Then, the kitten looked up to Squirrelflight for advice for where to go, knowing her mother would know best.

Squirrelflight simply chuckled, remembering when she was a kit and she had gone into the Warriors' Den. Boy did she get a nasty surprise. But Nightkit was right. To any new kittens who were not warned by their parents not to got to the Warriors Den, all went to the Warriors Den. The alluring scenery and secrecy that was given from the trees was like a lure.

"Well," Squirrelflight said, offering an alternative, "there's the elders den. If you go there, I'm sure they won't mind telling you stories."

Nightkit brightened at the aspect of stories and then nodded carefully. "I think I'll go there after I finish exploring the rest of the camp," she said. Stories were great and all, but exploring was more fun.

Squirrelflight looked at surprise at her daughter. Any ordinary kit would have gone straight to the elders. _Weird_ , she thought, looking at Nightkit as she bonded away, clearing exited. Signing, the queen padded back to the Nursery before grabbing a piece of fresh-kill.

Nightkit first wanted to investigate the weird smell that was biting her nose. She hadn't noticed it till now, but once she noticed it, she can't get it out of her nose. It was like a very clean and piercing smell. Her goal, right now, was to find the source of it.

Nightkit put her nose in the air, and tasted the air. The smell, she found, seem to be coming from a small out-cove in the corner of the camp. Padding towards it, Nightkit studied the location. _What is this place?_ She wondered.

It did smell familiar though, when she thought about it. She remembered a cat who came multiply times in the beginning, when she was first born, smelling like that. _That must mean that the cat lived around that area,_ Nightkit thought. _Either that, area he worked with the things that produced that smell._

As she reached the cove, she hesitantly stuck her head inside. There seemed to be a mottled, pale grey tabby with a scar running down one side reaking of the revolting smell doing something. Gaining a bit more confidence, she took one more step forward. Instantly, the tabby's ears went up and he muttered something under his breath. Something about 'apprentices lack of respect' and 'what now.' As the Tom turned around, his pale blue eyes widened when the scent he was picking up was strongly related to Squirrelflight's scent, but also that of the Nursery's scent.

Nightkit was a bit uneasy from the tom. His eyes, devoid of any emotion seem to be sightless, meaning that he was blind. It would not excuse the fact that he had been staring at her for an awfully long time. Glancing back to the exit, wondering if she should just leave, the cat finally spoke. "Who are you?" The grey cat questioned stiffly. He was unfamiliar with the cat and was expecting a question about his unfocused eyes. Surprisingly, he did not get one.

Nightkit's eyes widened, startled, before quickly replying. "Me, I-I, I'm Nightkit," the young kit said, drinking over her words. Then, a sudden streak of confidence took over and she questioned the tom back. "Who are you?"

The tom stored the she-cat's scent in his memory. Squirrelflight's daughter, _what was she doing here,_ he wondered. Then, at the she-cats retaliation question, the tom smirked on the inside. _Good to know that Nightkit has spunk_ , before replying.

"I'm Jayfeather, the medicine cat," Jayfeather replied easily. He had included the medicine cat part to give Nightkit more information.

Nightkit's eyes brightened at the medicine part. "That must be why you smell so weird!" Nightkit exclaimed, before widening her eyes in shock at what she just said. Before she had a chance to beg for forgiveness, remembering the lecture Bramblestar had given the kits before, she zoned into the part where he had explained the medicine cats importance and duty to and for a clan. He then went on to describe Jayfeather, when he still had his powers and how the clan would not be alive if it wasn't for him.

"Wait!" Nightkit half-shouted, trying to hide the awe in her voice, and failing. "You're Jayfeather?"

It wasn't like Nightkit was trying to be rude or anything, but entranced by the tale Bramblestar had spun -Rushkit had commented at the end that Bramblestar's storytelling skill could rival that of an elders- Nightkit expected more. Not that she was disappointed or anything.

To say Jayfeather was surprised would be an understatement. The amazement in Nightkit's voice when she had said that dumbfounded him. _Why would she be interested in him?_ Jayfeather knew that people tended to avoid him, and when around him, tread like they are walking on eggshells. He also knew that they did this because of him infamous temper. I mean, he scared Blackstar himself. He was intimidating, he knew that, but why in the name of Starclan was Nightkit looking at him like a hero. Still, in the meantime, he was amused.

"Yes, I do believe that I am Jayfeather," Jayfeather said, teasing the kitten a little bit.

Nightkit immediately flushed in embarrassment. "I mean, I know that you are Jayfeather, it's just that Bramblestar was telling us how the clan would have died without you!" Nightkit told Jayfeather, wanting him to know why she had just sounded so weird.

Jayfeather signed in the inside. _What is Bramblestar's play here,_ the gray tabby thought. He could guess though. Bramblestar had told him he wanted Jayfeather to have more friends, and this was obviously his plan to make sure that happened.

Still, he couldn't help feel a flash of pride at this young kitten completely amazed at him. Most people knew he was a big part of the Three, but he also knew that they didn't really acknowledge him as more than doing his duty as a medicine cat.

Nightkit, on the other hand, was getting quite worried. Jayfeather had not said anything back in what had seem to be hours, but was actually seconds. Instantly, she started fretting in her mind that she had done something wrong. Ever quick to make amends, she spoke, "I'm so sorry if I said anything to hurt your feelings. I mean, if it helps, I know you're blind and I don't care. You still seem like a really awesome cat that I would love to be friends with." Nightkit ended her sentence by getting more quiet, not meaning to have put more pressure on the cat. Unluckily for her, being blind, all of Jayfeather's other senses were good, so he easily picked up on the last part.

 _What I am to do with this kit_ , Jayfeather wondered to himself, taken back. He, of course, did remember the prophecy he had received on the eve of their birth, and was leaning to the fact the Nightkit was the good one, even if he had no proof. Still, such a heartfelt declaration from such a young kit made Jayfeather reluctant to snap at her as he usually would. To top it off, she had said she didn't care about his blindness. _I suppose, not that I would ever tell him, that Bramblestar was correct. I do need a friend that will look past all the mistakes of the past being so young._ So, with a smile, he engaged the young kit in a conversation, witch Nightkit was extremely happy to participate in. Jayfeather wished in some small place in his head that Nightkit would want to be a medicine cat, but he knew it was hopeless. The young kitten showed favoritism to sneaking around, and with her pelt it certainly backed that statement up. _What am I going to do,_ he once again thought, this time with a hint of fondness.


End file.
